1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of imaging devices and methods and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit-based, artificial compound eye.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The market for image sensing devices is growing rapidly as new applications for such devices continue to arise. Current applications include camcorders, facsimile machines, digital cameras, toys and personal computer (PC) cameras, for example. Cameras and/or other types of image sensing devices are also expected to soon be included in items such as cars, wireless telephones, and personal digital assistants, for example.
For many applications, there is a drive to continue to make components, including image sensing components, smaller. In some cases, however, currently available technology limits the extent to which these devices may be scaled. Current cameras, such as PC cameras, for example, typically include a single lens to focus light energy onto photosensitive circuitry. Such single lens systems do not scale well to small sizes and weights, however, due to issues such as lens curvature and focal length, for example, and thus, their utility may be limited for current and/or future applications where very small and/or lightweight image sensing components are desired.